1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a module connector, particularly to a module connector with telecommunication and charging functions, used on a mobile phone, involving switch-type control of transmission of charging signals, meanwhile, its whole unit is a low-profile structure, enabling the reduction in size and thickness of the mobile phone to be assembled.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a module connector assembled to the mobile phone basically comprises conductive terminals for telecommunication and charging terminals for charging purposes. However, charging terminals for such conventional connectors are generally designed to involve column-shaped terminal devices, while a matching charging plug is designed as a hollow column device, inside the hollow column is a ring-shaped terminal to contact the column-shaped terminal, so when the charging plug is inserted into the charging slot of the module connector, the ring-shaped terminal and the column-shaped terminal are connected for charging process. However, the conductive areas of the circumferences of column-shaped terminal and the ring-shaped terminal are charge, which requires high precision and involves difficulty in assembling process, and hence, increased production costs.
Furthermore, a conventional charging plus involves an outer layer of metal, a medium layer of plastics and an inner layer of ring-shaped terminal, therefore, the charging slot on the module connector is made to have an outer layer of plastics and a medium layer of column-shaped terminal, to avoid short-circuit. In consideration of the formation of outer layer of plastics in a conventional type of module connector, its height is restricted to a certain range of allowance, and could not be reduced further. Therefore, it could not meet the trend of design for compact and lightweight electronic products.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide a module connector, by changing the assembling type of terminal, the charging slot of the connector can be connected in firm contact with a charging plug, and its production and assembling process can be made less sophisticated and more convenient.
It is another objective of this invention to provide a new design of the charging slot of a module connector, so the size of the module connector is reduced, enabling further reduction of the integral size of the mobile phone, to meet the trend of design for compactness and lightweight.
The invention of module connector is characterized in that: the charging terminal unit of the module connector accommodates switch-type charging terminals, which ensures that the charging plug must be correctly aligned for proper insertion and conductance of electrical power, and ensures steady charging efficiency.
With the above characteristic, the switch-type charging terminal comprises: a first charging terminal and a second charging terminal, the two charging terminals are in mutual contact or separated under normal conditions, and the two charging terminals will be connected when a charging plug is inserted.
Another characteristic of the invention of module connector lies in that: the first and second charging terminals respectively comprise: contact parts, interference parts and connecting parts, wherein the contact parts are properly bent to increase mutual contact and contact flexibility.
Another characteristic of the invention of module connector lies in that: between the operating cycles of the first and the second charging terminals is a third charging terminal, which controls the contact in coordination with the dislocation of the first or second charging terminal.